


She says to tell you

by Anonymous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drabble, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Phone Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Georgina has a message for Biff to tell Temple.





	She says to tell you

"What do you think, George?" Biff says casually in his COM pad, affecting a relaxed pose with his heels up on a crate in front of him, though his dark eyes never leave Mark's. "I should tell him?"  
  
Mark can't hear Georgina's reply. Biff doesn't even have the grace to put her on speaker. The ache of being left out, left hanging, burns under his skin, under the elegant cris-cross pattern of the ropes holding him on his knees.  
  
The smile crosses Biff's face slowly, leaving Mark breathless for the answer.  
  
"She says to tell you you're a good boy."


End file.
